Back Seat
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Yoochun yang mencari sang kekasih lamanya, apa dia terkejut dengan kekasihnya itu sekarang? Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, YAOI, YooSu dan YunJaeMin. Happy Reading o


**Back Seat**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK Family dan lain - lain

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, YAOI

Rate **T**

**Peringatan : Ada Flashback yang GAK ada tandanya**

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Prolog ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja keluar dari sebuah bandara dan memandang sekelilingnya. Dia membuka kaca mata hitamnya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas dan hal itu sontak membuat beberapa yeoja yang melihatnya berhenti dan melemparkan senyum padanya. Sudah lama dia tidak kembali kesini dan beberapa perubahan dirasakan namun dia kembali fokus pada tujuan utamanya.

Namja itu menghentikan sebuah taksi dan masuk kedalamnya. Pertama – tama dia akan pergi kerumah orangtuanya untuk mengurus sesuatu dan setelahnya dia akan pergi kerumah temannya.

Gerbang kokoh itu langsung terbuka ketika melihat siapa yang datang, sang penjaga membantu namja itu untuk membawakan kopernya hingga masuk kedalam rumahnya.

" Aku pulang…" Ucap sang namja kemudian berjalan santai keruang tengah keluarganya, beberapa maid membungkukkan tubuhnya memberikan salam pada sang tuan muda itu

" Oh? Hyung ah!"

Sang adik yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan namja itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri sang namja. Kedua orangtuanya pun bangkit dan menatap kaget anak sulungnya yang kini ada didepan mereka. Sang adik memeluk erat sang kakak karena dia sungguh merindukan kakaknya yang sudah enam bulan tidak bertemu karena dia memang sedang sibuk dengan kuliahnya.

" Yoochun ah!" Yeoja paruh baya itu pun menghampiri anaknya dan memeluknya erat

.

.

.

.

Mereka kini sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka dan sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat serius diruang tengah.

" Yoochun ah, apa tidak ada jalan lain? Kenapa sampai seperti ini eoh? Kau dan Yoon…"

" Mianhae appa, eomma… Semua terjadi diluar kehendakku. Dia… Sudah menemukannya, dan tugasku sudah selesai. Aku mohon appa dan eomma menepati janji kalian" Ucap sang namja bernama lengkap Park Yoochun itu kemudian berlutut dihadapan orangtuanya

" Eomma masih…"

" Tapi ini sudah tujuh tahun eomma… Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kalian pinta" Lirih Yoochun

" Appa masih belum bisa menerima ini semua Chun ah"

" Mwo?" Yoochun menatap appanya " Appa dulu yang berjanji, aku melakukan semua yang kalianberdua inginkan dan sekarang appa bilang apa? Belum bisa menerimanya?"

" Tentu Chun ah, hubungan kalian…"

" Appa dan eomma malu memiliki anak sepertiku?"

" Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu" Ucap Mrs. Park membela suaminya

" Ne, kalian selalu memaksakan kehendak kalian bukan? Begitu memang takdirku yang akan selalu menjadi robot kalian"

" Yoochun!" Ucap Mr. Park dengan nada tingginya

" Eomma, appa… Biarkan hyung istirahat. Hyung baru sampai tadi, biarkan dia istirahat dulu" Ucap sang adik, Yoohwan

" Masuklah kekamarmu!"

" Kalau appa tidak menepati janji, aku yang akan melindunginya dan keluar dari daftar keluarga ini" Ucap Yoochun yang sekarang sudah digandeng oleh Yoohwan menuju kamarnya

" Yeobo…" Ucap Mrs. Park menoleh dan menatap suaminya yang sedang memijit keningnya

" Kenapa juga harus namja itu…" Lirih Mr. Park

.

.

.

" Hyung, apa hyung yakin dengan keputusan hyung?" Tanya Yoohwan setelah mereka masuk kedalam kamar hyungnya yang dulu

" Aku masih mencintainya Yoohwan ah"

" Kau sama sekali tidak ada rasa untuk kakak ipar selama tujuh tahun ini?"

" Aku mencobanya, tapi tidak bisa… Mungkin aku menyayangi anaknya walau itu ternyata bukan anakku. Aku menyayangi Yoonie sebagai dongsaengku, tidak lebih. Dan dia sudah menemukan namja itu, jadi tidak ada lagi yang harus aku lakukan"

" Tapi dia…."

" Aku mencintainya, apa itu masalah untukmu sekarang Yoohwan ah?" Tanya Yoochun menatap lekat adiknya " Apa kau malu juga memiliki hyung sepertiku?"

Yoohwan duduk disamping Yoochun dan meremas pundak sang kakak dengan pelan.

" Aku tidak pernah malu memiliki hyung yang hebat seperti hyung. Hyung yang selalu ada untukku dan melindungi saat appa dan eomma memarahiku bahkan saat appa akan memukulku, aku hanya ingin hyung bahagia dengan siapapun pilihan hyung" Ucap Yoohwan sendu

" Lalu kenapa kau…"

" Kau akan terkejut dengan semuanya nanti hyung"

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Kau bisa menanyakannya pada Jaejoong hyung"

" Ne, besok aku memang akan menemui mereka. Apa mereka masih tinggal ditempat yang sama?"

" Ani, ini alamatnya yang sekarang" Yoohwan mengirimkan alamat Jaejoong ke ponsel sang kakak

" Gomawo Yoohwan, gomawo"

" Lebih baik kau istirahat hyung"

" Ne"

Yoochun merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur yang sudah tujuh tahun tidak dia tempati kemudian memejamkan matanya, dia ingin hari esok segera datang.

.

.

.

.

" Kau kuliah hari ini?" Tanya Mr. Park pada Yoohwan saat sedang sarapan pagi

" Ne appa, aku akan pulang terlambat karena ada latihan basket"

" Makanlah yang banyak" Kali ini Mrs. Park yang berbicara

" Ne"

" Lalu kau mau kemana? Sudah rapi begitu?" Tanya Mr. Park pada Yoochun yang sudah memakai kemeja berwarna soft blue dan celana jins panjangnya

" Aku akan pergi kerumah teman"

" Siapa? Oh… Appa tahu, si pengusaha gay itu bukan?"

Yoochun menghentikan makannya dan menatap tajam sang appa.

" Bagaimapun dia temanku, appa tidak berhak menghinanya seperti itu" Ucap Yoochun datar kemudian berdiri setelah membersihkan mulutnya

" Yoochun ah…" Panggil Mrs. Park

" Aku selesai" Ucap Yoochun kemudian melenggang pergi begitu saja

" Hyung aku ikut!" Ucap Yoohwan kemudian menyambar tas punggungnya dan membungkuk pada kedua orangtuanya, dia lalu berlari menyusul hyungnya

Mr. Park pun menghentikan acara makannya dan menggerutu kesal pada kedua anaknya.

" Kau terlalu kaku yeobo"

" Dasar anak tidak berguna!"

Mrs. Park hanya menggelengkan kepaalanya menghadapi suami dan anaknya yang sifatnya sama, sama – sama keras kepala.

.

.

.

" Gomawo sudah mengantarku hyung" Ucap Yoohwan setelah sampai disebuah gedung universitas

" Ne, yakin tidak mau dijemput?"

" Tidak usah hyung, aku pulang bersama temanku saja"

" Baiklah, telepon hyung kalau kau berubah pikiran"

" Ne hyung"

Yoochun segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju alamat tempat temannya tinggal. Beberapa bulan lalu, dia memang menyuruh Yoohhwan untuk mencari alamat temannya yang ternyata sudah beberapa kali pindah itu dan untungnya dia berhasil menemukannya.

Yoochun berhenti saat lampu jalan itu berwarna merah. Dia membenarkan kaca spion yang ada didepannya dan melirik kebelakang dan tiba – tiba saja kenangan itu kembali datang.

.

_" Ya! Kenapa kau senang sekali duduk dibelakang?"_

_" Aku menyukainya"_

_" Wae? Orang – orang akan mengira aku adalah supirmu!"_

_" Masa bodo! Aku menyukai duduk disini karena kita lebih sering menghabiskan waktu disini bukan?"_

**_BLUSH_**

_" Ya! Apa kau menggodaku?"_

_" Me-menurut hyung?"_

.

**TIN TIN TIN**

Yoochun tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara klakson dari mobil yang ada dibelakangnya, dia segera menjalankan mobilnya dan menghilangkan kenangan itu untuk sementara.

**TING TONG**

**TING TONG**

Yoochun menekan bel yang ada dirumah yang tidak terlalu besar jika dibandingkan dengan rumahnya itu. Dia kemudian kembali mencocokkan alamatnya dengan alamat yang ada diponselnya.

**TING TONG**

**TI-**

**CEKLEK**

" Kyuunn—Nuguceo?"

Yoochun memandang bingung anak kecil yang ada dihadapannya, anak ini memiliki mata bulat dan wajahnya mengingatkan seseorang. Tidak mungkinkah dia….

" Juci nugu?" Tanya sang namja kecil itu

" Apa benar ini rumah Kim Jaejoong?"

" Eomma? Namanya Jung Jaejoong tau!"

" Mwo? Ah…." Yoochun langsung menyadari bahwa namja yang merupakan temannya itu sudah berganti marga, sepertinya banya sekali yang dia lewatkan aniya? Tapi, tunggu! " E-eo-eomma?"

" Ne"

_' Bukankah Jaejoong namja?'_

" Minnie ah, kenapa lama sek…ali?" Ucapan namja yang terbilang cantik itu terputus saat melihat tamu yang ada didepan pintu

.

.

.

" Jadi ada perlu apa?" Tanya namja bernama Jaejoong itu

Mereka sudah duduk berhadapan ditambah satu lagi namja yang ternyata merupakan pasangan dari Jaejoong, Jung Yunho. Yang merupakan teman satu sekolahnya dulu.

" Aku mohon beritahu aku dimana dia"

" Untuk apa? Kau mau memamerkan kebahagianmu dengan istri dan anakmu itu?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Bukan…"

" Lalu?" Jaejoong menaikkan satu alisnya

" Ak-aku kembali untuknya"

" Kau berniat mendekatinya lalu meninggalkannya lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong sadis

" Aniya, meninggalkannya adalah kebodohanku dulu"

Jaejoong menghela nafas, dia merasa tidak berhak juga menyembunyikan dimana orang yang sedang dicari oleh Yoochun karena Yoohwan pasti akan memberitahukannya pada Yoochun. Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong mengangguk.

" Kembalilah malam ini, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengannya" Ucap Jaejoong

" Jinjja?" Ucap Yoochun dengan mata berbinarnya

" Tapi kalau kau membuatnya menderita aku akan membunuhmu" Ucap Yunho

" Dan aku akan membantu Yunho untuk memutilasimu!" Ancam Jaejoong

" Ani! Gomawoo!"

Yoochun berdiri dari tempatnya langsung memeluk Jaejoong dan Yunho bergantian sedangkan Jaejoong melemparkan senyum sendu pada pasangannya, semoga mereka tidak asalah mengambil keputusan.

" Kyuuuunniiieee~~~~"

Suara itu membuat Yoochun menoleh dan mendapati anak kecil yang tadi membuka pintu itu tengah menggandeng seorang namja seusianya dan dibelakangnya terlihat seorang namja manis berjalan dibelang kedua namja kecil itu.

" Kebetulan kau datang Wookie ah, bisakah nanti malam kalian menginap? Aku dan Yunie akan pergi dan pulang tengah malam" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ne hyung"

" Gomawo"

Namja manis itu mengangguk dan membawa kedua namja kecil itu ketaman belakang karena akan bermain.

" Siapa mereka?" Tanya Yoochun

" Minnie? Anakku"

" Anak?" Yoochun melihat kearah perut Jaejoong

" Perhatikan matamu!" Ucap Yunho sinis

" La-lalu?"

Seakan mengerti pertanyaan Yoochun, Yunho membuka mulutnya.

" Tak lama kau pergi, kami memutuskan untuk menikah dan dua tahun setelahnya kami mengadopsinya. Namanya Changmin dan biasa nya kami memanggilnya Minnie, usianya sebentar lagi lima tahun"

" Lalu namja lainnya itu?"

" Ryeowook kehilangan kedua orangtuanya saat tamasya dan yang selamat hanya dia dan adiknya. Dia bekerja disini menjaga Changmin dan membantuku sebagai gantinya aku memenuhi semua kebutuhannya" Jawab Jaejoong

Yoochun mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum, dia senang melihat kedua temannya kini bahagia bersama, mungkin banyak yang mencaci ataupun menghina bahkan mengucilkan mereka hanya saja… Mereka bertahan dari semuanya tidak sepertinya… Melepaskan orang yang dia cintai dan mengalah pada keadaan.

.

.

.

.

" Sampai" Ucap Yunho

Yoochun kembali kerumah Jaejoong dan Yunho tepat pukul tujuh malam dan mereka langsung berangkat setelah pamit pada anak manjanya itu. Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya saat mereka sampai ditempat tujuan. Apa ini? Kenapa mereka kesini? Kenapa dia bodoh tidak menanyakan apa pekerjaannya tadi siang?

" Mwo? Kenapa kesini?" Tanya Yoochun heran

" Karena dia disini"

" Tap-tapi ini…."

" Kau akan tahu setelah masuk"

Yoochun menatap bingung Jaejoong namun dia tetap mengikuti langkah kaki Jaejoong dan Yunho. Menatap sebentar gedung yang sedikit asing baginya kemudian masuk kedalamnya.

Hingat binger dan kerasnya suara musik membuat Yoochun berteriak setiap kali mengajak Yunho ataupun Jaejoong berbicara. Ditepat tinggalnya sana dia memang tidak asing mendatangi club malam macam seperti ini, hanya saja…. Diclub ini semua isinya membuat Yoochun kaget.

Yunho dan Jaejoong membawa Yoochun menuju ruang VIP yang sedikit lebih tenang dibandingkan diluar ruangan. Ruangan yang mereka tempati menghadap kearah panggung utama dimana ada beberapa tiang yang biasa dimainkan oleh para pole dancer.

" Dimana Dia?" Tanya Yoochun

Matanya mencari – cari sesosok yang sudah amat sangat dia rindukan, dia mencarinya diantara ratusan mengujung yang memiliki kecenderungan yang sama, sama – sama menyukai sesama jenis. Ya, mereka memasuki sebuah club malam_ 'khusus'_ untuk kaum seperti itu.

Yoochun langsung mengira jika orang yang dicarinya itu merupakan salah satu pelayan disana, sehingga matanya memperhatikan setiap namja yang memakai seragam.

" Tenanglah, sebentar lagi dia keluar" Ucap Jaejoong

" Keluar?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai menikmati musik yang menggema, dia memeluk lengan Yunho erat dan membisikkan sesuatu dan diangguki oleh Yunho.

Tiba – tiba musik berhenti dan hal itu membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong bangkit dan ikut berdiri disamping Yoochun. Yoochun memandang Jaejoong dengan kerutan didahinya.

" Itu…" Ucap Jaejoong menunjuk menggunakan bibirnya saat musik kembali menyala

Yoochun seketika langsung menoleh dan melihat seseorang berjalan menggunakan kemeja putih yang tidak dikancingi ke depan panggung. Yoochun menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat jelas namja yang sekarang ada ditengah panggung itu dan seketika matanya membulat.

" Ju-junsu…."

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Yaaaaaayyy….

Iya, Cho tau utang ff nya banyak tapi Cho ga bisa diem pas dapet sesuatu ditempat pertapaannya Cho hehehehehe….

Annyeong?

^o^


End file.
